·Ťħιs Ίş Ħαłlσωεєη·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¡Bienvenido a ParadiseTown! Una vez que entres al pueblo no podrás salir con vida, Lástima que eso no se lo dijeron a tiempo a Duncan::..  ·Halloween Special·
1. ¿En dónde estoy?

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y blah... Ah! Tampoco me pertenecen las primeras estrofas de introducción, le Pertenecen a Marilyn Manson, o al soundtrack de El Extraño Mundo de Jack.**

_**Holass!**_** Para celebrar que estamos a 1/10/10, osea, el mes de Halloween! Empecé este fic que quería que fuese OneShot para subirlo en 31 pero como ya ví que esta quedando demasiado largo lo acorté y serán chaps hasta llegar al último y subir ese en Halloween. Espero que les guste! Y sobretodo a ti Kiyomi! Va dedicado a tii amiga!**

**Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias: Puede que varios personajes tengan OoC debido a que es una adaptación que estoy haciendo con otros personajes propios. Sé que Izzy tiene los ojos verdes, pero en este fic ella los tendrá color aguamarina. Al principio está confuso pero después todo se aclarará (o eso espero). Raited T for Security.**

**Sin nada más con que distraerlos... ¡A Leer!**

**_

* * *

_**

**This Is Halloween.**

**_(_****_Boys And Girls Of Every Age _**_(Chicos y Chicas de todas las edades)_

_**Wouldn't You Like To See Something Strange** (No Quisieran ver algo extraño) _

_**Come Whit Us And You Will See** (Vengan con nosotros y verán) _

_**This Our Town Of Halloween**_ _(A Nuestro pueblo de Halloween)_**)**

— ¿Sabes? No sé cuantas veces he visto este paisaje, y no me aburro de admirarlo… Es más, creo que siempre que le veo cambia en algo, aunque a tus simples ojos ese mínimo detalle pasa desapercibido. –La chica que hablaba estaba sentada en el húmedo césped (a causa del rocío)y con las piernas cruzadas a unos pocos metros de una carretera y de un joven que estaba (según ella) dormido profundamente. –Los humanos mortales son demasiado simples y además, para recuperar el mínimo de energía que precisan para poder hacer cosas en menos de 24 horas gastan entre un tercio y un medio en ello… Sin contar esa estupidez a la que llaman "trabajo" para ganarse la vida, blah, blah, blah— seguía diciendo, ahora más con una mueca de fastidio—. Eso no les sirve para ganarse la vida, eso es sólo para rellenar lo que llaman "vida", otra patética excusa para buscar o conseguir algo de su interés… —Suspiró casi tomando una bocanada leve de aire— Cada vez que lo examino me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al no ser una simple y mortal humana –agregó mirando el cielo grisáceo gracias a las nubes, y con amenaza constante de llover. Se habrá quedado viendo las nubes esas unos 10 segundos porque, luego, se dejo caer de espaldas para ver ahora un árbol sin casi hojas y levemente torciéndose hacia la ruta.

—Oh, mi cabeza… —Escuchó una voz que no reconoció, pero por puro instinto y muy poca lógica supo que era del durmiente— ¿Qué me tome anoche?— Volvió a escuchar su voz, y a la décima de segundo se incorporó con una rapidez extraña para aquel chico de cresta verde.

—No sé qué has bebido, bebiste o beberás, pero –la extraña chica olfateo un segundo el aire— a juzgar por tu aliento puedo aventurarme a decir que estabas ebrio –sonrió como si contara un chiste. Él sólo atinó a, poniéndose una mano en frente a su boca, comprobar cómo olía su aliento.

— ¿Qué estaba? ¿Osea que no estoy ebrio ahora?— Preguntó el joven, mientras que esa chica aparte de escucharlo, lo examinaba con la mirada.

—No, no lo estas, y además ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo?— Inquirió curiosa y hasta tal vez inocente.

—Ahora si Geoff se pasó demasiado— no le dijo a ella, suspiró cansado y empezó a ver el lugar en donde estaba. Cuando abrió la boca para articular la pregunta de nuevo ella habló.

—Este es mi hogar, ParadiseTown— sonreía cuando veía al joven de cabello corto con un mohawk verde que resaltaba entre su cabello corto negro, ojos azules como el océano, algunos piercings que llamaban su atención, y además tenía un cuerpo trabajado en un gimnasio, o al menos trabajado en algo, un sonrojo se escapó en su rostro, pero fue desapercibido por aquel adolescente.

— ¿ParadiseTown…?— Volvió a preguntar, pero de nuevo, tenía la palabra esa chica pelirroja.

—Eso no es justo, yo te presento a mi pueblo pero tú no te presentas conmigo— se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. El de ojos azules se quedo observándola por unos segundos intentando recordar si la había visto antes. Cabello naranja, lacio en la parte de arriba y luego cayendo en rulos bien formados, unos raros ojos color aguamarina era lo que más resaltaba de ella, eso y su vestido color caqui, de mangas largas y amplias, escote en V que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (pero él no se había fijado en eso), un cinturón con hebilla al centro marcando bien su cintura, y luego la tela recaía sobre sus rodillas despreocupadamente. –Hola, estoy aquí arriba— gruñó ella llamando la atención del observador.

—Sí, claro— Levantó enseguida torpemente su vista para mirarla de nuevo a esos ojos aguamarina. No es que esa chica le gustase (aunque sí debía admitir que era bastante linda), algo en ella no parecía del todo "típico"… Sin contar su vestimenta.

— ¿Te presentarás o debo intentar adivinar tu nombre también?— Bromeó la pelirroja esperando respuesta.

—Ehh— El chico se sintió algo apenado, pero lo disimuló lo mejor posible —, soy Duncan Black–se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Ella (que había levantado cuando ese chico se levantó) se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía el asfalto, sin ni siquiera contestarle al menos con un gesto. –Bueno… ¿Tú quien eres?— Preguntó intentando entablar conversación con la una persona que tenía cerca.

—Rooth— La de ojos aguamarina lo volteó a ver sin girar su cuerpo, sólo se limitó a verlo por encima de su hombro derecho –Izzy Rooth.

No fue el tono que usó para decir su nombre lo que más aterró…No, "impactó" más que nada, Duncan no admitiría que tuvo miedo, pero de todas formas no fue por su expresión fuera de lo común, era demasiado "helante", además de que los ojos que le habían parecido fascinantes la primera vez que los vio (osea, hace menos de 15 minutos) habían sido reemplazados por un color negro que abarcaba todo el ojo, dando el aspecto a que las cuencas estaban vacías.

—Perdona, ¿nos vamos ya para mi hogar?— Preguntó Izzy ya sonriendo" normal" y cálidamente.

— _¿Ir con una loca que parece salida de una peli de terror con muy bajo presupuesto o quedarme en esta carretera muerta a esperar si acaso pasa un auto que me lleve?— _Se cuestionó llevándose una mano a su cabeza, desordenándose más el cabello de paso. –Bien, creo que iré contigo— Duncan trató de sonreír mientras la seguía, pero según notó mientras se acercaba a la mitad de la pista no había ningún pueblo ni cerca ni a la vista. Se encontraban a mitad de un arduo y lúgubre bosque. —¿Cómo se supone que nos... Iremos?— Cuando empezó a preguntar estaba seguro de sí, y hasta confiado, pero al sentir que la pelirroja entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los suyos esa seguridad que tenía fue reemplazada por confusión e incomodidad pero, a él no le molestaba que las chicas lindas le tomaran la mano. ¿Por qué se sentía así de raro con ella?

—Espera, creo que mi carruaje se tardará de nuevo— Bufó ella colocando su mano libre en su cadera—. Consejo, nunca dejes que tus padres no-vivos elijan a tus choferes— le comentó divertida, pero al de cresta verde no le dio gracia, más bien lo que le dio fue escalofríos.

—Genial— Articuló forzando mucho una sonrisa mientras fingía la seguridad que claramente no tenía.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Sí, esta algo (por no decir mucho) confuso, pero ya eso cambiará... No sé cuando pero por ahora ya tengo escritos los tres siguientes chapters ya que los empecé a escibir seguidos esta mañana :P**

**La idea que tengo es ir actualizando hasta llegar al último, el cual como dije (o más bien, lo escribí xD) lo quiero subir el 31. No puedo creer que toda la historia se me haya ocurrido al escuchar esa canción x)**

**Ya no tengo nada más que aclarar así que me voy, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto! Cualquier crítica, opinión u comentario es bien recibido =^w^=**

**Ahora si me despido... Y pidiendoles que actualicen sus fics prontos =J**

**Los leo, Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD**


	2. ¿A dónde demonios se supone llegué?

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass!**_** *Nia se asoma apenada a un costado del escenario* Esperen! Tengo una excusa! Mi inspiración se fue y...! Aissh, esa no era porque este chap ya estaba escrito y sólo tenía que editarlo ¬¬  
Ahhh, ya recordé! Las tareas del liceo que no hago matan! Y más con las pruebas (que sí tengo que hacer =u.u=)!**

**Ah! y DaniDxC, no, no será un DxI completo... Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando veas que será un Dx? :D  
Siempre me olvido de decirlo pero... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!='^w^'=**

**Bien, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**·This Is Halloween·**

—No entiendo porque los chicos lindos ya no vienen por aquí —se volvió a lamentar Izzy mientras golpeteaba la mano que tenía libre en su pierna. Aún no soltaba con la otra la mano de ese tal Duncan.

Ese pelinegro, por más de que no entendiera lo que ella decía (esto en su mayoría era porque no le prestaba la atención mínima para comprenderlo) asentía con la cabeza, o sonreía, según lo que le pareciera; Pero lo que si hacía con seguridad era suspirar y sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué no soltarle la mano a esa chica y ya? No podía arriesgarse a "herir los sentimientos de la única persona que tenía cerca y que era la única que sabía cómo llegar a un pueblo con… ¿Civilización?". Ha de ser por el ambiente, y por esa rara chica pero, en uno de sus divagues él comenzó a cuestionarse que qué haría si en ParadiseTown había caníbales que querían comérselo.

—Mira, ¡ahí llegaron!— Con una mano señaló un punto indefinido de la ruta, mientras que con la otra estrechaba la mano del joven. El de ojos azules giró cansadamente su cabeza para mirar a lo que señalaba la chica, pero se sorprendió bastante (por no decir asustarse) al ver que era una carroza oxidada guiada por esqueletos de caballos con un aura azulada. Espantado siguió mirando sin obedecer a su sentido común que le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí y vio que los cascos de aquellos caballos eran lo único que los unía a… Un hombre con traje formal de época pasada, ya viejo y con galera agrisada que se sostenía en el aire ya que aquel ser no tenía ni rostro ni cabeza.

—O estoy soñando o me fume algo bien pasado anoche —pensó el punk mientras sonreía nerviosamente, sintiendo el apretón de su mano ser cada vez más fuerte.

—Entremos— le sonrió la pelirroja al ver que la puerta de la carroza se abrió, chirriando gracias al oxido y a la falta de aceite que tenía.

* * *

El viaje no fue tan malo. Claro, no contemos que los asientos no eran para nada cómodos, que los resortes estaban salidos, que el relleno se les salía y que además hasta se escapaban con asiento y todo, que "la ventana" estaba rajada y tan machada de rojo (no quiso imaginarse porque ese rojo parecía tan... aterrador) que no se podía distinguir bien sus alrededores; y lo mejor sin duda era que esa tal Izzy no paró de hablar ni por un instante. Eso claramente debería ser un viaje envidiado por varios… Que quisieran sufrir mucho antes de morir.

Apenas se detuvo esa carroza el chico se tiró de ella, literalmente, ganándose la risa de la pelirroja de adentro, la cual lo veía riendo inocente.

—Este es mi hogar— le comentó ella bajando con delicadeza y cuidado de la carroza, siendo ayudada por el chofer del carro—, _y espero que tuyo también —_Agregó en tono divertido, pero en otro idioma que Duncan no pudo distinguir porque parecía una lengua muerta… Y porque no le prestaba atención.

—Me siento como en un libro de historia— Comentó una vez levantado del suelo, asombrado y sin quitar la vista del panorama.—Quizás en uno de mitos o esas mier...

Técnicamente ese lugar no era como un "Libro de historia", de esos que sólo narran los hechos "históricos" y que a varios (por no decir la gran mayoría) no les interesa en absoluto. El paisaje parecía ahora a uno de esos que utilizan para representar la época medieval. Las casas parecían ser de ladrillos, pero se veían grises así que el de ojos azules se quedó con la idea de que eran de piedra caliza, sus techos no parecían muy elaborados, parecían que sólo tuvieran la paja por encima y amarrada con cordones a simple vista, o más bien, a una vista muy distraída. El piso era de tierra y barro, había muy poco césped, y el que había sólo estaba cerca de esa ruta. Con una simple ojeada notó que había un mercado, algo semejante a un bar y otra cosa que parecía ser una escuela o algo en donde te encierran en contra de tu voluntad para "enseñarte algo" útil. No notó más nada ya que la chica que pasó cerca suyo llamó gran parte de su atención.

Cabello violeta, alta, tez morena y con un buen cuerpo y grandes ojos oscuros. Su vestido blanco ajustado y sin mangas lo impresionó; de lo que había visto todos llevaban ropas oscuras pero, ese parecía un corset con una falda larga debajo y sin ninguna mancha.

-Sierra, alma en pena— le comentó al oído Izzy, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y de paso sorprendiéndole hasta el punto de que se sobresaltara un poco. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a su lado y él ni siquiera notarlo?— No hables con ella porque su mal es de desamor.

El chico sólo se confundió más pero sin preguntar nada siguió explorando el lugar con su vista. Esta vez fue un chico que vestía formal (pero como el conductor de la carroza oxidada también su traje era de otra época), tenía el cabello despeinado con "estilo" de un castaño casi negro y lacio, desde lejos pudo notar el par de ojos azul zafiro que se concentraban en las cuerdas de una guitarra española pequeña.

—Justin, músico de la corte real ejecutado por enamorarse de la princesa— Volvió a explicarle la pelirroja, sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

— ¿Todos aquí están muertos?— Se animó a preguntar directamente, esperando que como respuesta le dijeran al menos que era una broma.

—No.

—Eso es un ali…

—También hay otros seres más— Sonrió simpáticamente. La respuesta al chico logró que le diera un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Estaba muerto o se había convertido en algo para acabar en un sitio como ese? Por simple orgullo no hubiese querido que nadie lo viese desmayarse, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo cuando sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y caía con pesadez a la tierra.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Bieeen, mis planes con este fic se retrasaron... Y mucho!  
Ahora como compensación intentaré subir algún OneShot el mismo 31, aunque sea en la madrugada! I promise!  
Y sobre la pareja de Duncky... Hagan sus apuestas! Ya en el siguiente chap aparece! xDDD Y sobre Justin con la guitarra... Pensé en adaptar a Trent pero... Uy, si les digo arruino una cosa! xP**

**Sigan pórtandose mal! Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!**

**¿Dejas un Revew?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


End file.
